


S2EP3: Covention 2.0

by NotAChore



Series: Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Hostage Situations, Loss, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAChore/pseuds/NotAChore
Summary: A new Covention is in town! While Luz tries to have a good time with her friend, Eda helps Lilith confront her past.
Relationships: Amelia/Cat (The Owl House), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Bo/Boscha (The Owl House), Lilith Clawthorne/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Skara (The Owl House)/Original Character(s)
Series: Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055345
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. To the Covention!

_“Do you love me, Lilith?”_

_“I’m the happiest girl in the Boiling Isles!”_

_“Yes! Yes, of course!”_

_“You’re my everything, Lilith. You’re all I have left…”_

_“Please…Lilith…I’m scare. Don’t let me-”_

“No!” Lilith’s eyes shot open and sprung up in bed, sweating and panting. “Dream…just a-”

“Karate kick!” Luz kicked open the door to Lilith’s bedroom, taking a Kung-fu stance, King andnEda did the same, though Eda held her staff like a bat.

Hooty busted through the window. “You okay, Lilith?!”

“Not with everyone breaking into my room,” Lilith groaned, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

“Oh, sorry,” Luz chuckled.

“I had a feeling we could’ve handled that better.” Eda shrugged. “Anyway, what’s up with the screaming, Lilly? We thought you were being attacked!”

“Screaming? Right, I’m sorry, I…I’m so sorry.” Lilith looked at her lap as her grip on her blanket tightened. “Just…bad memories cropping up to torment me in my nightmares.”

“Oh, was it about Mom and Dad?” Eda stepped forward, uncharacteristically gentle. “I still have nightmares about those two, on bad days.”

Lilith scoffed. “I wish.”

“What’s so bad you wish you dreaming about our parents?!” Eda asked, shocked.

“Something that happened to me while you were away, is all.” Lilith turned so the three couldn’t see her grey streak and grey eye. “Something I wish I could forget.”

“Lilly-” Eda reached out to Lilith.

“Uh…guys!” Hooty backed away in fright.

“What?” Eda looked at Hooty, confused.

“E-Edalyn…” Lilith turned her face towards the group, causing them all to gasp in horror.

Lilith’s face, half of it, at least, was owl beast. The grey colored eye was black, her mouth had a fang, her hair was a mess and full of feathers.

“P-Please t-tell me you still have elixir?” Lilith asked in a shaky, terrified voice.

“Luz! King!” Eda shouted, not taking her eyes off of Lilith.

“Already on it!” Luz bolted down the hall so quickly King barely had enough time to jump onto her shoulder.

“Lilith, look at me!” Eda held Lilith’s face in her hands. “You fight it! You understand me?! Fight it!”

“I c-can’t…” Lilith’s other eye turned black.

“Damn it, hurry you two!” Eda shouted in desperation. “Lilly, please, don’t let the darkness take you!”

“I’m s-sorry, E-Edalyn…” Lilith felt herself falling, and watched as darkness seemed to devour Eda.

“Lilith! Don’t fall into the abyss! Lilith!”

Eda’s last words echoed through Lilith’s mind when her eyes suddenly shot open, looking up to see pitch black darkness. She realized she was one the ground, the surface was smooth, almost like marble. Lilith looked around and saw the world was no different then what she saw when she was first dragged into this place.

“This place is a nightmare…” Lilith stood, looking around the void. “I still can’t believe this is what Edalyn was brought to every time she turned into that thing. I robbed her of Hexside, of her love, of her life! Now I know the absolute terror of being dragged into oblivion. Titan only knows how ungodly terrified she was when it first happened. She was so young…she didn’t deserve…” she pressed the palms of her hands to eyes as tears streamed down her face. “Oh Edalyn…I deserve this! I deserved to lose everything! I deserved to lose-”

_“What are you doing?”_

Lilith eyes widened and she turned around to see her. She was no different from your standard resident of the Boiling Isles, pointed ears, pale skin, slightly pudgy with an adorable smile. It reminded Lilith of Luz’s friend, Willow. While she might’ve looked standard, to Lilith it meant the world.

“J-Jade?!” Lilith stepped back and covered her mouth. “What are you doing here?!”

_“I said, what are doing?” Jade wasn’t truly looking at Lilith, rather something behind Liltih._

_“I told you, it’s a special place,” Lilith heard herself say._

Lilith turned to see her younger self. Despite it being…well…herself, Lilith barely recognized the woman standing before her. It was in her early days in the Emperor’s Coven when she met Jade, so she still had her orange, puffy hair, and her nerdy glasses. Jade and Lilith were partners, but didn’t really start to get to know one another until they were jumped by rebels. Lilith had beaten the ones attacking her, and saved Jade from the two that were about to kill her. Jade was so grateful, and Lilith felt like a hero. It sickened Lilith knowing that those were just people fighting for their freedom, to escape the tyranny of Belos, it put a stain on what was a happy memory. They started talking more, and six months of a long friendship, they were dating. That’s what lead up to this memory.

_“Please don’t make me ask again, Lil,” Jade sighed._

_“Just give me a few seconds…” Lilith spawned an abomination arm, that lifted the large boulder she was standing in front it, and gently set it down beside the opening of the cave. “There!”_

_“A cave?” Jade tiled her head._

_“Come on!” Lilith took Jade’s hand and lead her through the cave, using a fire spell to light the way._

Lilith wanted to stay put, to not follow them, she couldn’t stomach to see Jade again, but it was almost like she was forced to. She didn’t move an inch, she didn’t even feel like she was being push, but Lilith followed right behind Jade and her past self. When they reached the end, it was a beautiful view of the ocean, the moon had about halfway risen, and was reflected off the water.

_“Lil, this is beautiful!” Jade’s eyes were practically sparkling in amazement._

_“I used to come here all the time with…” Lilith paused, frowning. “We’d come here whenever Mom and Dad were getting particularly violent. I’d just hold Eda in my arms as she cried, singing lullabies and using the beautiful view to help her fall asleep.”_

_“Belos will cure her, Lil.” Jade placed a comforting hand on Lilith’s shoulders._

_“Yeah, I know.” Lilith smiled._

Lilith cringed. They both were ignorant of the lie.

_“Why did you want to bring me out here?” Jade asked._

_“Well, we’ve been going out for a while now and thought you earned it,” Lilith explained, sheepishly._

_“Do you love me, Lilith?” Jade asked, suddenly._

_“What?!” Lilith looked Jade, shocked._

_“Well, do you?”_

_“I-I mean we’ve been g-going out for a while, and I-I guess I should’ve said this a long time ago but…yes,” Lilith sighed. “Yes Jade, I love you.”_

_Jade smiled, warmly. “I love you too…”_

“Lilith!”

Lilith stepped back when she realized Jade hadn’t finished her sentence.

“Lilith!” Eda’s voiced echoed as the scene vanished and Lilith was pulled back into darkness.

“Lilith!”

Lilith gasped as she opened her eyes to see Luz, King, Hooty and Eda all looking over her.

“Oh thank the Titan,” Eda sighed in relief. “Man, is that how you guys felt whenever I did that?”

Luz and King just wordlessly nodded.

“Damn…this is going to take some getting used to,” Eda said. “You okay, Lilith?”

“No…no, I’m not.” Lilith shook her head.

"What's up? Are you hurt?" Eda reached for Lilith, but the latter pulled her arm away.

“No. I just…need some time alone, please.” Lilith laid back in bed, and turned her back towards the group, huddling into the fetal position.

“Okay, we’ll be down the stairs if you need anything,” Luz said.

“Thank you,” Lilith whispered, quietly.

Luz, Eda, and King left Lilith’s room, leaving only Lilith and Hooty.

“Welp! Later!” Hooty pulled his head out the window, Lilith sighed.

Luz gently closed the door. “Man, what do you think she saw?”

“While trapped in the owl beast, the worst moments of your life are replayed over and over and over and over and-” Eda cut herself off. “You get the idea, real traumatic stuff.”

“Oh, so I guess we should-” Luz was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Luz looked to King and Eda, who shrugged. “Hooty! Who is it!”

“It’s the violent one!” Hooty called.

“Amity,” Luz, Eda, and King said at the same time.

They headed down the stairs to see Amity standing in the door way, flier in hand.

“H-Hey Luz…” Amity tried to act confident, leaning against the doorframe. “What’s up?”

“Uh…not much, you?”

“Yeah, just got the perfect place for us to talk about…whatever it is you wanted to talk about,” Amity said, giving into the gay panic. “I mean, I’m sure you’d know a better place, I’m not Little Miss Perfect, anymore. So the places I pick probably wouldn’t be all that perfect especially when compared to what you would choose anyway another Coventions here. You know, it’d be like the place we’re I first thought you were pretty-AMAZING! I thought you were pretty amazing! Not to say you aren’t pretty it’s just that…” Amity began to sweat, dropping flier to pull at her collar. “Man, is it hot in here or what? Hehe…”

“Wait, another Covention?” Eda took the dropped flier. “I thought these were annual.”

“Well, since Lilith has been disgraced, the Emperor’s Coven decided to host another Covention with a new mysterious guest,” Amity said.

“Wow, that sounds pretty cool!” Luz exclaimed, then she turned to Eda and King. “How do you guys feel about another Covention?”

“I’m all Coventioned out,” Eda said. “Plus I need to stay here and watch Lilith.”

“And I just don’t want to go!” King answered, bluntly.

“Well then, I guess it’s just you and mean then, Luz!” Amity smiled, nervously. “It’ll be like a date!” She hadn’t been paying attention to what she had been saying, because when she realized what she said alarm bells went off in her head. “I mean…a-a thing that isn’t a date!”

“Alright, let’s go!” Luz took Amity’s hand and lead her out of the owl house.

“Bye!” King waved.

“Don’t get captured and executed!” Eda warned.

“So, what do you want to do at the Covention, Amity?” Luz asked, stopping when Amity didn’t answer. “Amity?”

Amity was too busy looking at Luz’s hand holding her’s. While they had held hands before, now they’re fingers were interlocking.

 _Oh my Titan she is holding my hand in the couple way!_ Amity’s panicked gay thoughts ran through her head. _Straight Hair, Straight A’s, Straight For-WHY DO I KEEP THINKING OF A SONG I NEVER HEARD?!_

“Amity!” Luz shouted, bringing Amity back to her senses. “You good?”

“What? Yeah! Right as rain!” Amity gave Luz a thumbs up. “As for your question, Willow, Gus and the others are going to meet us there.”

“Others?” Luz cocked an eyebrow.

“You haven’t met them,” Amity answered.

“New friend?!” Luz smiled wide, and took off, practically dragging Amity behind her.


	2. Mystery Guest

_“I can’t believe you took us to Gargoyle Garden,” Jade said, looking around the fancy restaurant._

_“Nothing but the best for my gal,” Lilith said, taking a sip of her wine._

_“I’ve always wanted to go, but my parents could never afford it.”_

_“Consider it my anniversary gift.”_

_“You’re too sweet, Lilith,” Jade complimented, warmly. “You’re truly a gift from the Titan himself.”_

_“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Lilith saw Eda’s curse taking effect in her mind. “I’m not a saint.”_

_“You are to me,” Jade said. “I’m the happiest girl in the Boiling Isles! And it’s all thanks to you.”_

_“In that case…to us!” Lilith raised her wineglass._

_“To us.” Jade smiled._

When they tapped their glasses together, Lilith was tossed into darkness, the sound of the glass tapping echoed through her mind. Lilith shot awake not long after, looking around the room as if hoping Jade would be there. She then remembered what happened a mere few hours ago when she had a dream about Jade, and looked towards a mirror that was facing the bed. Thankfully, Lilith looked to she was still normal.

“Well, about as normal as I can look with this…” Lilith stroked her hair and stared deeply into her mix matched eyes. After a few minutes of this, she shook her head. “I need something to drink.” Lilith threw her legs over the side of the bed, and eased her feet down to the floor. The wood creaked under the weight of her bare feet, and each step caused the same creaking sound. “How does Edalyn live like this?”

“You get used to it,” Eda snarked.

“Edalyn!” Lilith jumped, seeing Eda standing in the doorway. “Forgive me, I can assure I wasn’t talking bad about your home behind your back.”

“No worries, this place is kind of a hunk of junk, anyway.” Eda crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. “You feeling any better?”

“I’m f-fine,” Lilith lied.

“Lilith,” Eda said, sternly.

“I didn’t turn owl beast, if that’s what you mean,” Lilith sighed.

“You had more dreams about Jade?” Eda asked.

“How did-”

“You were talking in your sleep.”

“Of course I was,” Lilith growled.

“Who is she?” Eda asked, curiously.

“She was my everything.” Lilith stared out the window at the afternoon sun.

“Lilly, that doesn’t exactly answer my question,” Eda said.

“Do you have anything to drink?” Lilith asked.

“Lilly, don’t change the sub-”

“Do. You. Have. Anything. To drink,” Lilith repeated, slowly.

“Got Apple blood in the fridge,” Eda answered.

“No,” Lilith shook her head, “I need something stronger.”

“Jeez, didn’t think you were that upset,” Eda noted. “Yeah, I do. Vodka or beer?”

“Vodka,” Lilith answered.

“I’ll get you a glass.” Eda was about to turn and leave Lilith’s bed room when the latter grabbed her wrist.

“That won’t be necessary,” Lilith assured, letting go of Eda’s wrist.

Eda watched as Lilith strolled past her and walked down the stairs, the house creaking with every step.

“She going to be okay?” King asked, genuinely concerned.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Eda followed Lilith down the stairs and into the kitchen, she found Lilith leaning forward, head in the fridge.

“Come to mommy.” Lilith grabbed the bottle of Vodka and closed the fridge with a small kick from her heel.

“Do you…want the whole thing?” Eda asked.

“Can I?” Lilith turned to Eda, leaning her back against the counter.

“If you’re really looking to forget,” Eda answered. “I got a few other bottles.”

“Drink a lot, Edalyn?” Lilith asked, pulling out the cork to the vodka.

“You should know why I do,” Eda snarked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Lilith didn’t even reach for a glass, she just drank directly from the bottle.

“So, do you know what caused this sudden wave of dreams involving Jade?” Eda inquired.

“I don’t know…dreams about her only get this bad around…” Lilith froze when the realization hit her. “Oh my God.” She turned towards the fridge to see a calendar, and sure enough she saw the date was today. “I forgot…” Lilith dropped the bottle, causing it shatter onto the floor. “How could I do that?!” She walked towards the fridge, ignoring the glass cutting into her feet as she stepped in it.

“Lilith stop!” Eda picked up Lilith, bridal style. “What are you doing?! You’re hurting yourself!”

“I deserve this pain! I forgot!”

“Forgot what?!”

“Our anniversary!”

The room suddenly went dead quiet.

“Oh,” Eda was the first to break the silence.

“Yeah…oh.” Lilith looked at the calendar, miserable.

* * *

Luz and Amity arrived at the Covention, meeting up with Gus and Willow by the entrance.

“Hey Luz!” Gus and Willow waved.

“Hey guys!” Luz greeted. “Excited?”

“Heck yeah!” Gus cheered. “Two Coventions in the same year? This is a dream!”

“So Amity, where are those friends I’ve never met?” Luz asked, Amity.

“Hey Am!” Skara called.

The group turned to see Skara and Fae together, Cat and Amelia behind them.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Skara asked when the four reached Luz’s group.

“Not to burst your bubble Amity, but I’ve technically met these guys, before,” Luz said.

“I didn’t mean them,” Amity said. “I meant-”

“Yo,” a male voice said.

“Them,” Amity finished.

Luz looked to see a boy with a lion’s tail, and round glasses not much different then the ones Willow wore. He wore a confident smirk. Besides him was a quiet girl with a small fang in the right side of her mouth. Next was a girl with long hair and four eyes.

“Hey Amity, thanks for the invite,” the boy said, then he looked to Luz. “I’m Jaiden.”

“I’m bi-I mean, I’m Luz,” Luz said.

“The fanged girl is Vanna and four eyes is Serene,” Jaiden joked.

“Funny,” Serene dead panned.

“You guys are cute-COOL!” Luz corrected, trying to keep the Bi panic at bay.

“You’re not so bad yourself, sweetheart.” Jaiden winked.

“Oh.” Luz blushed.

“Wow, glad we got those introductions out of the way!” Amity got between Luz and Jaiden, barely concealing her jealousy. “Let’s head inside, we should make it in time to see our mystery guest.”

The group headed inside, and saw this Covention was even more crowded then the last one. The mystery guest must’ve sparked a lot of interest.

“Who do you think it could be.” Gus looked at the pamphlet. “Who could replace Lilith?”

“I’m certain you idiots are too dumb to know.”

“Oh no.” Amity stopped dead her tracks when she saw Boscha standing in front of them, her girlfriend, Bo, meekly stood behind her, along with a friend of hers, Scarlet. “What do you want, Boscha?”

“Can’t an old friend come and chek up on you?” Boscha asked, sarcastically.

“You were never my friend,” Amity said, bluntly.

“You weren’t anybody’s friend,” Scarlet said, jumping into the conversation. “You only had people your parents chose to hang out with you.”

“That’s in the past, I have real friend, now,” Amity said, taking Luz’s hand.

“Cute,” Boscha scoffed.

“You have a bunch of nobodies,” Scarlet stated, tone treating it like she made an obvious fact.

“The only nobodies I see are you two,” Amity shot back.

Scarlet gasped, but turned around and walked away with her head held high. Boscha glared at Amity, who glared right back.

“Come on, Bo.” Boscha walked passed her girlfriend, who waved at Luz and her friends.

That’s when Luz noticed something. As she waved, Bo’s sleeve slipped down her wrist, allowing Luz to see a bruise.

“Bo, are you okay?” Luz asked.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine!” Bo assured with a smile. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just…you have a bruise.” Luz pointed at Bo’s wrist.

“Oh, it’s nothing!” Bo laughed, awkwardly.

“What happened?”

“Bo, I said come on!” Boscha barked.

“Coming!” Bo immediately turned and ran toward Boscha, completely ignoring Luz’s question.

“I’m not the only one concerned, right?” Luz asked the group.

“We’ll look into it once the Covention is over,” Amity said,moot hiding her concern, either.

“Right now, we got a mystery guest!” Gus ran towards the auditorium, the group following behind them.

When they entered the auditorium, Amity saw a familiar red child with a large mouth covering his face.

“Braxus?” Amity asked.

“Oh, Hello Miss Amity!” Braxus greeted in his guttural, demonic voice.

“Hey kiddo!” Amity sat down beside Braxus. “Been a while, how have you been?”

“Great!” Braxus cheered. “Look!” He picked up something sitting in the chair beside him, revealing a puppy. “My parents got me a puppy!”

“That’s so sweet!” Amity held out her hand, allowing the puppy to sniff it to confirm she wasn’t a threat, allowing her to pet him.

“I named him Abyss,” Braxus said.

“That’s a good name, Braxus.”

“Awww!” Luz cooed.

“What?” Amity cocked an eyebrow.

“You’re so good with kids, Amity,” Luz complimented.

“Yeah, well that’s-”

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’m sure you can’t wait to see who our mysterious guest is,” Bump interrupted Amity, speaking into a microphone I’m a stage down in the arena, just like last time. “Belos wanted to replace Lilith with someone else, someone he could always rely on, and you know the saying. If you want something done right, do it yourself! That’s right, our leader, our teacher, and our emperor, let’s all show our appreciation for Emperor Belos!”

“Oh no.” Luz froze in absolute terror as the crowed went nuts, some practically screaming while others gave a standing ovation. One or two even fainted, but all Luz could do down was stare down at the stage as Belos walked on.

“Children of the Isles!” Belos announced, scanning the audience, his eyes unexpectedly fell onto Luz. “I must say, it is a pleasure to see you, again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Andy!


	3. Painful Love and Trembling Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the proudest I've been of my writing in a LONG time. Please tell me what you think when you finish.

_Lilith and Jade were out in their usual spot, staring out into the ocean and full moon, once again._

_Lilith sighed, and reached into her pocket, feeling the gift she had for Jade in her hand. “J-Jade?”_

_“Yes Lil?” Jade looked at Lilith, curiously._

_“We’ve been going out for a few years now, and…I wanted to apologize,” Lilith began. “To be honest, I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, mistakes that drove away people I love dearly. That gave me commitment issues. I’m sorry it took me so long to acknowledge my feels, I’m sorry it took me so long to say I love you, and I’m sorry it took me so long to ask you this.”_

_“A-ask me what?” Jade stepped back, hoping Lilith was going to do exactly what she thought she was going to do._

_Lilith got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box, opening it to reveal the beautiful diamond engagement ring. “Jade Dimora, will you marry me?”_

_Jade didn’t hesitate to answer. “Yes! Yes, of course!”_

_“Really?” Lilith jumped to her feet._

_“Just give me that ring, dummy!” Jade was bouncing, tears of joy in her eyes._

_Lilith took Jade’s hand in her own, and with a shaky hand, tried to slip the ring onto Jade’s equally shaky ring finger. When Lilith finally got it on, she and Kade placed their foreheads together._

_“I love you so much, Jade,” Lilith said. “You made all the pain of my past vanish.”_

_“I could say the same to you, Lil.” Jade kissed her. “I love you, too.”_

Lilith awoke with a start, Eda, with quick reflexes, grabbed onto Lilith’s ankles so she didn’t move her feet around, too much. Blood was still dripping down her feet from the glass stepping she did, King had to get practically every towel they had to keep the blood from leaking onto the couch.

“Lilly, you know I out that sleeping spell on you so I got get the glass shards out.” Eda went back to picking the shares out of Lilith’s feet.

Lilith flinched as every shard was taken out. “Is it bad that I’d rather deal with this then my dreams?”

“Sounds more like nightmares, to me.” Eda never took her eyes off of Lilith’s feet, she wanted to make sure she took out every shard carefully.

“Good dreams are nightmares when it comes to Jade,” Lilith explained. “I’d rather have nightmares reliving…that moment, then having ‘good’ dreams where she’s alive and we’re happy, only to wake up to find…find…”

“Reality?” Eda finished taking out the shards, so she turned to Lilith when she finished her sentence.

“Yeah…that,” Lilith said, bitterly. “Are you done?”

“Not yet.” King ran in with some medical wrap and a healing spell glyph.

“Is that going to-” Lilith cringed as Eda began to wrap the medical tape around her feet. “…sting!”

“Hey, those shards were pretty deep into the skin.” Eda went back to not looking at Lilith so she could focus on wrapping her feet up. “It’s one thing to accidentally step on glass while barefoot, it’s another thing entirely when you intentionally stomp on glass to hurt yourself.”

“Noted…” Lilith sighed when Eda was finally done wrapping up her feet.

“Okay, you’re going to need to stay off of both your feet while the healing magic does its thing.” Eda placed the healing glyphs on both of Lilith’s casts. “King!”

“Coming!” King rolled out a wheelchair.

“Luckily we just so happened to have stolen-I mean acquired this wheelchair,” Eda coughed, awkwardly.

“You…you didn’t steal that from someone who needed it, did you?!” Lilith glared at Eda.

“What? No!” Eda scoffed, then got awkward again. “Kind of.”

“Edalyn, I swear to the Titan, if you stole that from some poor soul that needed it, I’m not using it.” Lilith crossed her arms.

“Okay, this old guy got a new one so we nicked it!” Eda admitted. “That cool?”

“Still a bit dirty and underhanded, but fine,” Lilith sighed. “Put me on it, please.”

“Got ya, sis!” Eda picked up Lilith and placed her on the wheel chair.

“Wait, how am I supposed to get up stairs?” Lilith asked, looking at the wheelchair.

“One of use should be here to help,” Eda assured. “By that I mean Hooty.”

“You need a lift Lilith?” Hooty asked, opening the door.

“I’m fine, Hooty,” Lilith assured. “Thank you.”

“Okay!” Hooty smiled.

“Welp, I guess that’s the end of of that!” Eda chuckled.

The four sat in total silence for an uncomfortable amount of time.

“So…want play a game?” Hooty asked.

“Hooty, that’s not a bad idea.” Eda snapped her fingers.

* * *

Luz practically bolted out of the auditorium, Amity and the others chasing after her.

“Luz, wait!” Amity called out to her.

“Can’t!” Luz was running towards the doors as fast she could. “I need to get out of…” Belos formed the ground in front of her. “…here.”

“What’s the matter, human?” Belos asked. “You were so brave the last time we met.”

“Adrenaline caused by the desire to help my friends,” Luz squeaked.

“How sweet,” Belos mocked. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Y-You aren’t?” Luz sighed in relief.

“I told the residents of the Boiling Isles the Titan told me to spare you and your worthless friends, so I can’t attack you without looking like hypocrite and losing support,” Belos explained, turning his back to Luz. “So let’s agree to have a little…truce. I’m a patient man, after all, and I can always get you later.”

Luz felt a surge of bravery. “Well, I know you’re not invincible! I still carry around the piece of your mask I chipped off when I-”

Belos’ head around without moving his body, the sickening snapping sound his neck made made Luz want to hurl. “Test me, human. I’ll gladly deal with explaining my hypocrisy if it means shutting. You. Up.”

Luz backed up and nodded her head. “Sorry.”

Belos chuckled, and pushed past her. “Apology accepted, at the moment.”

“At the moment?” Luz turned to face him.

“I’ll be sure to remember it when we met under…better…circumstances.” Belos turned the right side of his head to Luz, allowing her to see his glowing blue eye.

Luz turned pale.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you two.” Belos glared down at Willow and Gus. “That little protest you started was quite…infuriating…to watch. I hope you know what you started.”

“We do,” Willow spoke, defiantly.

“Oh, I can tell you’re going to be a pain.” Belos leaned down to be at eye level with Willow, whose glared didn’t waver even as everyone else in the group stepped back. “You’re strong, in both will and physical strength.”

“I work out,” Willow snarked.

“Good. I like that. In the Boiling Isles I value strength.” Belos stood up straight. “Your strength has a flaw, though.”

“I value strength, too,” Willow said. “But I won’t let it consume my empathy for others.”

“There.” Belos pointed at Willow’s heart. “Right there is the weakness. My strength is titanium, but yours is weak and fragile, and oh so easy to break.”

“I think you’ll find that difficult.”

“Oh, I know, that’s why I’m going to enjoy it,” Belos spat. “Now, I think I’ve kept my audience waiting long enough, I’ll kids later.”

Willow watched as Belos causally strolled back towards the auditorium.

“Willow…that was…I don’t know what to say,” Amity said.

“I do!” Luz jumped onto Willow to hug her. “Willow, you’re awesome!”

“The coolest!” Gus braver.

“Braver then us,” Jaiden said, Skara, Fae, Vanna, Amelia, Cat and Serene were still silent from Willow’s audacity.

“Thanks guys, and I hate to do this, Amity, but I think we should head out of the Covention, for now,” Willow said.

“Fine with me,” Amity said.

“I’m suddenly all Coventioned out, too.” Luz put a hand to her chest in an effort to stop her rapidly beating heart.

“Let’s rest outside, and then we can get out of here.” Amity placed a comforting hand on Luz’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that sounds like an idea,” Luz said, already walking towards the doors.

As the group went outside, someone watched them leave with a sadistic grin. “Yes, sounds like an idea indeed.”


	4. Heartbroken Traps Set

_Lilith and Jade’s wedding was evidence enough of how respected they were. Almost every member of the Emperor’s Coven had come to celebrate the two’s engagement. Jade wore a long white dress, while Lilith wore a much more masculine white suit and tie._

_“Jade Dimora, do you take Lilith Clawthrone to be you lawfully wedded wife?” The priest asked_

_“I do.” Jade gripped Lilith’s hands tighter_

_“And Lilith Clawthorne, do you take Jade Dimora-”_

_“I do,” Lilith interrupted._

_“Okay, interrupt me why don’t you,” The priest chastised. “Anyway, by the power invested ya da, ya da, I now pronounce you wife and…uh…also wife. You may now kiss the bride, or whatever.”_

_“Real nice priest,” Jade snarked._

_“Best I could afford,” Lilith joked back._

_The two then kissed passionately as the audience of Emperor’s Coven cheered. In front row sat Belos himself, leaning back and clapping, slowly._

_“Wonderful!” Belos gave a pleasant nod to the newlyweds. “Congratulations, you two.”_

_“Thank you, Emperor Belos.” Both women spoke and bowed._

_“Let’s not get so formal, this is your night, after all,” Belos said. “Well, you’re week, actually.”_

_“What do you mean, Emp-I mean, Belos?” Lilith asked._

_“Do you really think I expect you to just hop back into battle after this? Of course not.” Belos waved his hand. “You two will have the week off, all paid.”_

_“What?!” Jade’s eyes almost end popped out of their sockets_

_“I mean it, you two deserve this,” Belos spoke fatherly, though he still wore his mask, Lilith could tell he was smiling warmly, as well. “You’ve both done so much for me, it’s about time I repay you. After all, strength requires rest.”_

_“I-I don’t know what to say, thank you!” Lilith looked at Jade, excitedly. “A whole we to ourselves!”_

_“That sounds like so much fun!” Jade cupped Lilith’s face in her hands._

_“Well, don’t waste your time gushing about it,” Belos chuckled. “Go off! Have your fun!”_

_Lilith took Jade’s hands and led her down the aisles._

_“Excellent job, Lilith!”_

_“Congrats!”_

_“Will you adopt me?!” Steve asked._

_“We’ll consider it, Steve!” Jade promised._

_“Yes! I’ll finally know what it’ll feel like to have parents!” Steve cheered._

_“Were you serious about that?” Lilith whispered to Jade._

_“Uh…” Jade rubbed the back of her head._

_“Oh, don’t worry, I want to adopt him, too.”_

_“Really?!”_

_“Of course, Steve is precious!”_

_Jade laughed as Lilith kissed her cheek.  
\--  
It was later that night in their shared home. Lilith and Jade had spent all night dancing, drinking, and planning out their future. While they both wanted to adopt Steve, the idea of having a biological child through a birthing spell also sounded wonderful. Eventually the two lost track of time, and passed out on their bed in their wedding attire, holding each other closely._

_Lilith awoke with a start, the sounds of weeping and the shower running having woken her up._

_“Jade?” Lilith sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Honey, are you okay?”_

_No answer._

_Lilith stumbled out of bed, still hungover, but managed to leave their bedroom and go out into the hallway. There, she saw the bathroom door open, the light seeping through the crack in the doorway. A pair of heels lay next to the door._

_“Jade?” Lilith walked over to the door and opened it._

_Inside, she found Jade, still in her wedding dress, curled into the fetal position in their shower. She was crying._

_“Jade.” Lilith kicked off her heels and walked inside, then joined Jade in the shower, sitting beside her. “Honey, are you okay?”_

_“Yes, I just…” Jade sniffed, sitting up to lean her head on Lilith’s shoulders. “My…my parents died when I was kid, and was tossed around from coaster home to foster home. You’re the first person I had in such a long time and…I…I…”_

_“I know this is a lot to take in,” Lilith said after kissing Jade. “My parents hated Edalyn and I as much as they hated each other, and would beat us all the same. Being surrounded by so much rage and hatred…does something to you, Edalyn and I, we…we kept each other grounded. Sane. When Edalyn…” she swallowed her guilt, still unable to fess up to what she did even to her beloved wife. “…turned into that thing, I lost the only person I thought I could care about. Then you came in with your smile, enthusiasm, and joy, and it was the scariest thing in the world to me,mat first. I thought I found someone else who can help me get through this crazy world we live in.”_

_“You’re my everything, Lilith,” Jade said. “You’re all I have left…”_

_“I know, and so are you, until Belos heals my sister.” Lilith turned Jade’s face towards her own. “Jade Dimora, I swear I’ll hold on to you and never let you go. No matter bad things get, or what trials we’ll go through, when Belos makes the Boiling Isles the utopia he plans for it to be, we’ll be right beside him, knowing we made the magical place we lived in safe for our child.”_

_“I love you, Lilith.” Jade rested her forehead on Lilith’s._

_“I love you too, Jade.” Lilith closed her eyes and smiled._

_“Lilith?” Jade asked._

_“Yes?”_

_“Lilith!”_

_“Wait…no!”_

“Lilith!” Eda slapped Lilith across the face. “Snap out of it!”

“Edalyn?” Lilith rubbed her cheek. “What happened?”

“We were playing chess against Hooty and he was just kicking our asses,” Eda began.

“How is he so good at this game?!” King shouted.

“I’m a lot smarter then I let on!” Hooty cheered. “Hoot hoot!”

“As I was saying, after Hooty beat King and I, you went up to bat,” Eda explained. “Then after a few minutes of playing…you kind of…I don’t know…spaced out!”

“It was really weird!” King hopped on the couch next to Eda.

“We thought you were just thinking of your next move, but then Hooty started eating the chess pieces and you didn’t even react,” Eda said.

“They tasted like sulfur!” Hooty beamed. “That’s in my top 3 best non-eatable objects I eat, right next bugs and leaves!”

“I’m sorry, Edalyn.” Lilith looked away. “I always do this on…on our anniversary.”

“What do you usually do to help stop these black outs?” Eda asked.

“I visit Jade,” Lilith answered, grimly.

“Where is she?”

“Jacob Deathgardener’s place.”

“Deathgardener’s?” Eda cocked an eyebrow. “That’s the…”

Lilith looked into Eda’s eyes with a broken expression.

“Oh…she’s…?” Eda slapped herself. “Titan, I’m slow.”

* * *

“You feeling okay, Luz?” Amity asked, sitting next to Luz on the steps of the Covention building.

The rest of the group were busy complimenting Willow for her guts, while Luz wanted some time alone to calm down. Though she didn’t turn down Amity’s offer to sit with her.

“Yeah, but I felt like I had a brush with death,” Luz said. “Feel my heart.”

 _Oh my Titan she wants me to feel her heart!_ Amity blushed. _This is totally a couple thing!_

“Uh…if you want me to.” Amity touched Luz’s heart and felt it beating a smile a minute.

“I’m still shook up by it,” Luz said. “Though I’m glad you’re here to comfort me, Amity.”

Amity didn’t respond, she just looked at her hand over Luz’s heart. _Straight hair, Straight A’s, Straight forward, straight girl!_

“Amity!” Luz shouted.

“What?!” Amity’s head shot up. “Oh, sorry Luz. I…uh…that’s what friends do!”

Luz sighed. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“About…what?” Amity didn’t hide her fear.

“Amity, I know-”

“No!” A demonic voice suddenly cried out.

“That was Braxus!” Amity’s maternal instincts kicked in, and she left to her feet. “Braxus!” She noticed a crowed gathering around something.

“I hope he isn’t hurt,” Willow said.

“I hope he isn’t, too.” Amity booked it towards the crowd, the rest of the group following behind her, though Luz’s heart was just starting to slow down, so she walked slowly in the back.

“Braxus!” Amity began to push through the crowd. “Braxus, are you okay?”

“Hey!”

“Watch it!”

When Amity reached the center, she was relieved to see Braxus okay. That relief turned to heartbreak when she realized the boy was crying over his puppy. The poor thing had been sucked dry, and now all that was left was a withered husk.

“Braxus, sweetie, I’m so sorry.” Amity knelt down to comfort him. “Who did this?”

“Small hooded man!” Braxus wept.

“We’ll find him.” Amity hugged him close. “We won’t let him get away with this.”

“Small hooded man?” Luz scratched her chin.

“Like me?”

“Huh?” Luz looked down to see the small hooded man, who snapped his hands and caused a yellow glowing chain to wrap around her. “Hey! What the heck!”

The crowd suddenly turned towards Luz and the hooded man, who pulled out a light glyph and tapped it, sending a bright flash that blinded and stunned the crowd. With them taken care of, he began to drag Luz away.

“Luz!” Amity tried to rub the sight back into her eyes.

“Amity!” Luz shouted, desperately.

“Luz!” Amity cried out in anguished.

The small hooded man dragged Luz for quite a long time, taking her towards the outskirts of Bonesborough, Luz screaming and squirming all the while. Then, he suddenly stopped.

“Okay, I should be good for now,” the small hooded man said.

“Who are you!” Luz glared at him.

“I’m surprised you don’t remember the man your mentor mutilated.”

Luz gasped when the hood was pulled back, and she saw a certain pig. “Tibbles?”

“That’s right!” Tibbles smiled.

The pig had seen better days, those Unicorns did a number on him. There were permanent bite marks all over his body, and even a chunk of his ear had been bitten off.

“I take it you want reveng?” Luz asked, already knowing the answer.

“What do you think, human?” Tibbles asked, venomously. “I know just the way to do it.”

“How?”

“You’re the bait, brat,” Tibbles said with a smirk. “I’ll lead the owl lady, that little rat, and even that traitor Lilith into my grasp, then I’ll hand you over to the Emperor’s Coven for a wealthy payment and to get front row seats for you petrification!”

“Are you serious?” Luz laughed. “Eda is going to trounce you!”

“Oh, I’ve been watching the residents of the owl house as much as Belos’ little spy,” Tibbles said. “I know Eda and her powers are out of commission.”

“Drat!” Luz cursed. “Wait, Belos has a spy?!”

“Doesn’t matter.” Tibbles shrugged, then he pulled out a rag. “Now do me a favor and quiet down!” He stuffed the rag into Luz’s mouth to shut her. “Now, it’s time to set a trap!”


	5. Jade

_When Lilith and Jade arrived at the convenience store, the weather was dreary and muggy. Clouds turned the usually blue and orange sky to a grey mass hanging over the heads of everyone in the Bonesborough._

_“You sure this is the place?” Lilith looked at Jade._

_“Yep, the terrorist have been using this store as a front for their HQ,” Jade said._

_Lilith looked down the street, noting how close the store was to were Coventions were held. The place had been attacked regularly, as Coventions were seen by the terrorist cells as the biggest example of Belos oppression and propaganda, romanizing the idea of not being in an individual coven and anyone outside of the Emperor’s Coven being allowed to practice magic freely._

_“The back up should be here any minute.” Jade looked at her scroll, then dozens of Emperor’s Coven came riding in on chariots. “Or…uh…seconds, in this case.”_

_“Alright men, surround the store and take out any of the stragglers who escape from Jade and I’s attack,” Lilith ordered._

_The Emperor’s Coven members wasted no time reading their swords and hatches. A few took cover in front of the stores front window, while the others went around back, covering doors and windows._

_“Ready love?” Lilith smiled at Jade._

_“More then ready.” Jade unsheathed a sword of her own._

_“Then let’s not keep the scum waiting.” Lilith walked inside and opened the door to the ‘closed’ store. “Let’s see if we can catch them by surprise.”_

_“Don’t think that’s possibly, your hair is pretty loud,” Jade joked._

_“Jokes and chit-chat after the mission, sweetheart,” Lilith reminded, though she had a smirk on her face._

_“Right,” Jade said._

_Lilith and Jade headed to the back of the store, and opened a door that lead to the staircase._

_“You didn’t see any terrorists on the roof, did you?” Lilith asked._

_“Nope.”_

_“Down it is, then,” Lilith said, heading down the stairs._

_When they reached the door to the basement, Lilith and Jade stood on opposite ends of the door._

_“Hear anything?” Jade asked._

_Lilith put her ear to the door, no speaking, no movement, nothing. She wordlessly nodded her head, regardless._

_“Okay then.” Jade stepped back and kicked the door in, both her and Lilith into combat stances, but fell out of their stances when all they found was a lifeless room._

_“Well, at least we know our Intel was right.” Lilith looked over the map of the Boiling Isles, key points have been circled or X’d out. “The X’s are places that were attacked.”_

_“Then the circles must be planned locations,” Jade said._

_“Emperor Belos will want to see this.” Lilith ripped the map off the wall and rolled it up._

_“Where do you think the terrorist are?” Jade asked._

_“Hopefully not out perpetrating an attack,” Lilith said._

_That’s when they heard it, screams, swords clashing, and fire spells being shot around._

_“I think they might be!” Jade’s eyes widened._

_Lilith and Jade bolted up the stairs to see the Emperor’s Coven that had covered the window get cut down._

_“No!” Lilith cried out._

_“Look, it’s her!” One of the terrorist pointed at the window._

_“Damn!” Lilith backed out the door just as a fire spell was shot at her._

_The terrorists kicked in the door, and Jade quickly pulled out a throwing knife and threw it into one of their chest._

_“Nice shot, hon,” Lilith complimented. “Now get up stairs, I’ll cover you.”_

_“Right!” Jade nodded running up the stairs._

_“Get the other-” the terrorist was cut off by Lilith blasting a fire spell threw his chest._

_Lilith smirked then followed Jade upstairs, stopping to blast another terrorist who tried to follow them up, causing the rest step back and retreat outside, all except for one. When she made it to the top, she bashed through the door to see Jade and her were on the roof._

_“Lilith!” Jade pointed down to the event surrounding the store, terrorists and Emperor’s Coven battling. Unfortunately for the terrorist, the Coven was winning._

_“Let’s give them some help!” Lilith shot a fire spell at a terrorist who had raised his axe to kill a fallen Emperor’s Coven._

_Jade and Lilith provided elevated backup to the Emperor’s Coven on the ground. Soon, the Coven members raised their weapons and cheered in victory when the last terrorist fell._

_“Phew, we did!” Jade wiped the sweat off her brow._

_“Tired, darling?” Lilith smiled at Jade._

_“Hey, it’s muggy out, and you know heat and I don’t get along,” Jade said, defensively._

_“I know dear, I-” Lilith chuckled, then she noticed the remaining terrorist had snuck up the store and was preparing an ice spell. “Jade get down!” She ordered, preparing an ice spell of her own._

_“Huh?” Jade turned around and gasped, but she couldn’t act before the terrorist shot an ice shard straight into her chest mere seconds before Lilith could return the favor._

_“Jade!” Lilith cried out as Jade stumbled back, staring in horror at the ice shard in her chest._

_“Oh…Titan…” the terrorist mirrored Jade’s reaction, though his terror grew when he saw Lilith’s blazing eyes. “Wait!” His pleading fell on deaf ears as Lilith out another ice shard right between his eyes._

_Lilith stood, hatefully glaring at the terrorist as his lifeless body fell. Then it turned into fear as the sound of Jade’s back hitting ground echoed through the quiet streets of Bonesborough, snapping Lilith out of her blind rage._

_“Jade!” Lilith ran to Jade’s side and fell to her knees, holding the women in her arms. “J-Jade? Wake up! Please!”_

_Jade’s eyes fluttered open, but all Lilith saw was pain and fear. It started to rain, Lilith tried desperately to shield Jade’s body from the unforgiving downpour._

_“L-Lilly…” Jade gasped._

_“I’m here, Jade,” Lilith assured. “Just hold on.”_

_“Miss Lilith, we heard you scream, is everything-” An Emperor’s Coven member fell silent when he ran onto the scene._

_“Get a medic!” Lilith barked._

_The Emperor’s Coven member didn’t say a word, he just nodded then bolted down the stairs._

_“D-Did you hear that, Jade?” Lilith smiled at Jade, tears running down her face. “You’re going to be okay! J-Just hold on!”_

_“L-Lilith…I don’t think I can…” Jade said, terror in her eyes that were dimming._

_“Yes, you can!” Lilith held Jade’s cheek with her hand that had her wedding ring._

_“Everything’s going…dark!” Jade reached out to touch Lilith’s face. “I-I can’t see you!”_

_“I’m not going anywhere!” Lilith ringed hand grasped onto Jade’s. “Stay with me, Jade! Stay with me!”_

_“Please…Lilith…I’m scared.” Jade’s breathing slowed. “Don’t let me die…”_

_“I won’t, I promise you I…w-won’t?” Lilith felt Jade’s hand fall limp and heard her exhale her last breath. “J-Jade?”_

_Nothing._

_“Jade?!” Lilith looked into her eyes to see the life drained out of them. “Jade!”_

_“Miss Lilith, I arrived with…no.” The Emperor’s Coven member stepped back in horror as he saw Lilith trying desperately to shake Jade awake._

_“Wake up, Jade!” Lilith shouted. “Don’t leave me like this! Please!”_

_The Medic and Emperor’s Coven member looked at one another, solemnly._

_Lilith shook Jade until her arms burned and every muscle screamed at her to stop. When she finally did, panting and crying, she looked into Jade’s lifeless eyes one last time, and it finally clicked._

_Jade was dead._

_Lilith threw her head back and screamed. She screamed at the Titan, for taking the woman she loved from her. Every smile, kiss, and pleasant moment she had with Jade flashed through Lilith’s mind, which only made her cries more anguished. Eventually, her throat gave out, and she looked at Jade’s eyes, closing them._

_“Miss Lilith?” The Emperor’s Coven member walked forward, reaching a hand out._

_“Leave us alone!” Lilith spat, then she gave into pleading whispers. “Just leave me with her…”_

_The medic stepped forward and was about to speak, but the Emperor’s Coven member put a hand to his chest and shook his head, silencing him and lead him back towards the stairs._

_“Jade…I’m so sorry, beloved.” Lilith placed forehead on Jade’s. “Forgive me…”_  
\--  
The days leading up to Jade’s funeral and the days after it all blended together to Lilith. One moment she was carrying Jade’s body down the stairs, then in the blink of an eyes she was receiving condolences by the other members of the Emperor’s Coven at Jade’s funeral, and in another blink she was back in their empty home, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She hated everything about the weak little wretch staring back at her.

_“I need to change…” Lilith looked down at the products in front of her, black hair dye, black nail polish, black lipstick, contact lenses, hair straightener and nail files._

_It took Lilith hours to finish her new look, not that she cared. By the time she was done, her puffy, orange hair was now long, black strands, her pale skin now heavily contrasted with her black lipstick and nail polish. The biggest change was her mood, gone was the cheery woman living her childhood dream of making the Boiling Isles a better place, now all that was left was cold, pragmatic witch. Lilith needed one last change, and it was her attire, the white gown didn’t suit her anymore, so instead she reached into the dark depths of her childhood, and went to the attic. There, she found a chest filled with her mother’s hand-me-downs. Lilith, of course, had no intention of honoring the abusive woman at all, but now she was nothing, just as their mother always said she was. It was significantly quicker for Lilith to put on her new dress then the make up, but it made it all the more agonizing when she looked in the mirror._

_“Goodbye, weakling,” Lilith said to herself, tears in her eyes. “Maybe now you can be someone who saves the one she loves.”_

_Lilith looked into the mirror and hated every part of herself. The dress made her see her mother, a bitter and angry woman with big dreams that never came to pass, and took it out on her equally cruel husband and daughters. She saw the childish brat that cursed her sister because she underestimated just how much that sister would sacrifice for her. Now she sees the dark shadow of herself, driven to self loathing by the failure to save the one person who made dealing with all the pain of her life bearable. Now the only person she had left was…_

_“Edalyn…” Lilith looked into her eyes in the mirror, filled with determination. “She will join the Emperor’s Coven. She will be cured and we can be a family again…we can…w-we…” She clenched her fist, nails digging into her skin and drawing blood, then with a bone chilling scream, punched the mirror, leaving a large crack. “We will be together.”_

“Lilith?” Eda’s voice called out to her.

Lilith didn’t try to fight it, this time. She wanted to be pulled from this memory.

“Lilith!” Eda shouted.

“I’m awake.” Lilith sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Good, because we’re here,” Eda said, pointing to the cemetery’s front gate.

Lilith sighed, hopping out of the taxi horse and buggy. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Thanks for the ride.” Eda tossed the taxi driver some snails. “Maybe…uh…you can give me a-”

“Nope!” King took Eda’s hand and lead her away from the taxi, leaving the driver confused.

“King, I was just about to turn on the charm!” Eda exclaimed. “I mean, who can resist all this.” She motioned to her body.

“No one, it’s your personality that’s the problem,” King said, bluntly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eda glared down at King.

“Why don’t we ask you hundreds of Ex-boyfriends, some of whom want you dead!” King glared back.

“If you two want to wait out here and argue, be my guest,” Lilith interrupted. “I can mourn alone, I’ve been doing it for years.” She began to walk into the cemetery.

Eda and King looked at one another in guilt.

“I’m coming, Lilly!” Eda called, running after Lilith.

“Yeah, wait for me!” King ran after Lilith, jumping into her hair as soon as he was close enough.

Lilith reached the gate she reached for the hatch, but her trembling hand stopped her.

“Let me.” Eda flipped the hatch and pushed open the gate, it’s creaking echoing through the quiet cemetery.

“Thank you, Edalyn,” Lilith said. “I’ve never…brought anyone here with me, before.”

“I guess this’ll be my only shot to meet Jade,” Eda said. “She might’ve been Emperor’s Coven but…she sounded like a remarkable woman, who just fell for Belos lie like so many others.”

“She was.” Lilith gulped, then walked into the cemetery, Eda and King following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think! ;)


	6. Of Graves and Hostage Situations

Lilith couldn’t help but recoil when she saw Jade’s grave. Decades have passed and it still never got any easier, yet Lilith always went to this spot, every year. Taking a deep breath, Lilith walked towards the grave, and went down on her knees to say a soft prayer.

“She…uh…kind of reminds of Luz’s friend, Willow.” Eda looked up at the life size, in proportion statue of Jade atop her grave.

Lilith didn’t answer, she hadn’t finished her prayer.

“So…” Eda began.

“Eda, let her finish!” King scolded. “Then ask your questions!”

“That does sound like the more…” Eda gagged. “…polite, option.”

“You okay?” King cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah…just…being polite isn’t my thing,” Eda joked.

“Was it ever?” Lilith snarked, turning to face Eda and King.

“Oh, you finished, lovely,” Eda said, sitting down next to Lilith. “So, Lilly, what about this Jade gal drew you to her?”

“Where to begin?” Lilith laughed. “She was sweet, adorable, and just a lovely and heroic person…despite being on the wrong side of history. She was also a great source of comfort after what…after what happened to you.”

“What you did to me,” Eda corrected, some bitterness rising up. “Did you tell her?”

Lilith closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m a coward, couldn’t even tell her.”

“Worried she stopped loving you?” Eda asked, softening up.

“Same with you,” Lilith said. “I regret that every day, I hope you know that.”

“And I hope you know you could’ve been honest with me and I would love you all the same,” Eda said. “I still love you, Lilith. I still forgive you, despite going about this in the worst way possible.”

“How?” Lilith looked into Eda’s eyes.

Eda chuckled. “I guess the kid is rubbing off on us.”

“Not me!” King exclaimed. “I am as cruel and uncaring as a demon king should he!”

“King, this supposed to be quiet talk between us,” Eda scolded.

“Sorry…wait…no! I mean, I care not for your feeble requests!” King whisper yelled. “However, I will go over to a place where I will be less disruptive!”

“Thank you, your highness,” Eda snarked.

“Can I borrow your scroll so I can play games, please?” King asked. “Wait, I mean I demand-”

“Here, now scram!” Eda handed King the scroll.

“Oh, yay!” King ran off, giggling like a child.

“When did you meet him?” Lilith asked, pointing at King as he ran off.

“The first few times I turned into the owl beast, I was thankfully able to turn back without the need for an elixir,” Eda began. “I met a young Morton, one day. That guy saved my skin so many times…I really should repay after all that. A date maybe. You think that’s a good idea?”

Lilith looked at Eda confused.

“Right, questions for another time,” Eda coughed. “Anyway, one day I was getting Elixir from Morton and I came across something scuttling around in the garbage. I thought it was one of the raccoons that escaped being banished, but then it turned out to be King. He kept going on about how he was King and deserved better then this, it was annoying, but he’s been my best friend, ever since.”

“What about Hooty?” Lilith asked, curiously.

“I was on the run from some Emperor’s Coven goons, and stumbled across this house,” Eda began. “He was just as annoying as you’d expect, but he offered me protection and a rent free house if I became his friend. After what he did to those Emperor’s Coven, I definitely was willing to go along with ever he wanted, even if we did start hurting him when we realized he was too stupid to know.”

“Except he did know,” Lilith said, sadly.

“Yeah…definitely not proud of that.” Eda looked the ground. “I guess we both have a lot of regrets, eh?”

“I guess we do,” Lilith agreed. “After what happened with Belos, I realized something about myself.”

“Which was?”

“Ever since I cursed you, every waking moment of my life was spent being selfish,” Lilith said. “I wanted to cure you to escape my guilt. I wanted you to join the Emperor’s Coven because I thought it was the best way for you and I to reunite. Then I double those efforts after Jade…I just couldn’t be alone again, after losing her.”

“As much as I hated it…id probably do the same if I lost King or Hooty in those times,” Eda admitted.

“What about Luz?”

“She’s different, I’d die if I lost her.”

“Quite the remarkable person.”

“Love that little runt, but I do wish I was a better mentor,” Eda said, somberly. “She could be reckless, but more then once it was caused by my laziness or need to make fun of her instead of giving a simple word of advice. Now I can’t really make up for it because she’s either teaching me or we’re learning together. Just another regret, I suppose.”

“Our family seems to be full of them,” Lilith snarked.

“Mom and Dad most certainly regretted having us,” Eda half-joked. “Oh man, I think Dad mocking me for every mistake I made is why I did that to Luz.” She curled into a ball at the realization. “I really should’ve gotten help after they died.”

“I think we would probably handle a lot of things a lot better if we did,” Lilith agreed.

“Probably?” Eda glanced.

“Our family is full of immaturity and spite, as well,” Lilith said, bluntly. “We might’ve ended up the same way we are now, but at least we would’ve tried not to end up like this.”

“We did, anyway,” Eda said. “Not that that excuses, anything.”

“We are just as responsible for our own actions as our tormentors were,” Lilith said.

“Isn’t that a quote from…?”

“Belos? Unfortunately he still spouted an occasional good point.”

“That’s all I’ll give him…you think he went through something bad, too?” Eda looked at Lilith, uncurling from her ball. “I’m the last person who would even sympathize but…”

“I don’t know, Edalyn,” Lilith answered. “Does it matter?”

Eda shook her head. “No, I guess it-”

“Eda! Lilith!” King ran up to the two.

“King, I said-” Eda began.

“Shut up, Luz is in trouble!” King tossed Eda her scroll.

“Huh?” Eda looked at her scroll and saw Amity was on the other end of the call, she put the scroll to her ear. “Blight?”

“Luz has been captured!” Amity shouted.

Eda shot to her feet. “What?!”

“I don’t know what happened, one moment we were comforting Braxus and next some creep blinded us with a light spell and made off with Luz!” Amity cried.

“Do you know who did it?” Eda asked.

“No, I don-” Amity was suddenly cut out.

“Blight?! Blight!” Eda gripped the scroll.

“Calm down, Owl Lady, I’m about to answer the question for Miss Blight.”

“Oh no…” Eda’s eyes widened.

“Is that who I think it is?” King asked.

“Tibbles.” Eda gritted her teeth.

“Surprise!” Tibbles exclaimed. “I’m glad you remember me! Aren’t you, Luz?”

“Luz!” Eda shouted.

“Eda, don’t come, it’s a-” Luz begged.

“Shush now, meet me on the outskirts of Bonesborough if you ever want to see her alive,” Tibbles ordered. “I’m right between the trees on the largest hill out of town.”

“Listen here you little freak, if you do anything to her I will personally make bacon out of your sorry…” Eda paused when she realized Tibbles hung up. “…ass.”

“What do we do?!” King asked

“Stay calm, I have an idea,” Eda assured.

* * *

“They’ll be here so enough!” Tibbles looked up to Luz, who he had tied between to trees.

“You’ll never get away with this little…pig…guy!” Luz wrestled, trying to get out of the chains.

“Good insult, definitely put that in the books.” Tibbles rolled his eyes.

“Hey…uh…shut up…you…stupid!”

Tibbles paused. “You going to finish that?”

“I feel that insult is good enough,” Liz said.

“Okay…hopefully Eda is quick so I don’t have to deal with you, long,” Tibbles said.

“No worries, pork chop.”

“Ah! There she is!” Tibbles clasped his hands together. “And look, the deranged cat!”

“Hey!” King glared at Tibbles.

“Now all that’s left is the traitor!” Tibbles looked around. “Where is she?”

“That’s not important,” Eda said.

“Oh Owl Lady, setting a trap?” Tibbles smiled. “Nice try, I know everything I needed to know!”

“Really? What about Lilith’s magic?” Eda asked.

“Nice try, I know she doesn’t have any!” Tibbles laughed. “I watched her split the curse with you!”

“Maybe you should’ve spent less time watching and more time listening,” Eda advised.

“And why is that?” Tibbles asked.

“Because my magic was only weakened, not gone,” a voice whispered behind Tibbles.

“Huh?!” Tibbles arrogance quickly fell when turned to see Lilith standing over him, crackling with blue energy. “What?! That’s impossible!”

“I need elixir, but my magic works just fine!” Lilith reared back her staff.

“No! Wait!” Tibbles tried to snap his fingers to summon chains to restrain Lilith, but it was too late, she struck him with her staff and sent him flying. “Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Eda and King watched as Tibbles flew over their heads and flew all the way to the other side of Bonesborough, landing in the ocean.

“Damn sis, you really went for the kill shot!” Eda clapped her hands for Lilith, impressed.

“Hopefully that pig is dead,” Lilith said, panting.

“Oh definitely…probably…maybe…or he might return gravely injured and seeking vengeance,” Eda said.

“I mean, he got taken out pretty anti-climactically, usually the bag guy returns with a vengeance so he can be defeated with more catharsis,” Luz said. “Also, please get me down.”

“I got you.” Lilith aimed, then threw her staff like a spear, cutting the chains one side of Luz, causing the rest to disappear and for her to fall.

“Whoa!” Eda caught Luz before she hit the ground. “You okay, kiddo?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Luz smiled.

“Great, we should really get home.” Eda watched the setting sun.

* * *

The residents of the owl house all gathered around the table, watching Bleeding Hearts on Eda’s crystal ball. Eda had prepared cups of hot coco to work off a day filled with angst, and almost dying because of a vengeful pig.

“Man, I’m glad On Demand exists in the Boiling Isles,” Luz said.

“No! You fool!” King picked up the crystal ball, shaking it. “Pick the stable boy! I wrote the most fan fiction with him!”

“King, stop shaking that thing and drink your coco!” Eda ordered

“Fine!” King sat down beside the crystal ball and began drinking his coco, having to use two hands because of his small stature.

“Hey Eda, shouldn’t we…you know…tell my friend I’m okay?” Luz asked.

“Let’s just take a break, kiddo,” Eda said. “I know they’re worried sick, but I think we need some time to kick back and not deal with any stress by talking about the bad things have been happening these past few weeks.”

“I guess that makes sense…oh by the way Tibbles said were being watched by a spy sent by Belos this whole time.”

Everyone, even Hooty, simultaneously spat out their coffee.


End file.
